Grieving, RWBY and Tsukuru
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Note: On February the first, 2015, Monty Oum died. He was in a coma for 10 days after a simple medical treatment. This is in his honer. Have fun up there, Monty. Or down there, I don't know where you went. Anyway, thank you peeps for reading, and I will... something all you doods in the next thing! And remember... Brake... your body.


It was a normal day at Beacon, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in history class, and Professor Port was doing his normal flirting game with the huntresses. However, Hope wasn't in class with his team. "Hey, guys. Where's Hope?" Asked Ruby. "I don't know" Whispered Weiss. "Me nether" Whispered Blake. "I'll go look for him" Whispered Yang. "Excuse me, Professor Port. Can I please use the bathroom?" Asked Yang. "Ok" Said Professor Port. Yang then left the classroom.

At team HRWBY's dorm room, 1 minute later

"Hope, are you in here?" Asked Yang, as she walked into the dorm. "Go away" Said a voice, under some blankets and pillows on the little mattress in the room. "Are you mad at me Hope?" Asked Yang. "No. I just want to be alone right now" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Yang. "Please? Can you just go away?" Asked Hope. "I would listen to him, miss Xiao Long" Said Glynda, who came into the room. "Great, now I have to go to class" Said Hope. "No, you teammate has to" Said Glynda. "Ok, see ya Hope" Said Yang. "Bye Yang" Said Hope. Yang then left and headed back to class. "Now, Hope. What's the matter?" Asked Glynda. "Someone who... was important to me, in a way, important to everyone here, died" Said Hope. "Who?" Asked Glynda. "Monty Oum" Said Hope. "Was he a friend?" Asked Glynda. "He... was my teacher. Before I came here" Said Hope. "What did he teach you?" Asked Glynda. "How to animate things. He animated some things. They were very good" Said Hope. "Well, I expect you to be at the front doors in about 10 minutes. We have a little field trip" Said Glynda. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then stood up. "Um, Hope. Why are you not wearing a shirt? Or your trench coat, for that matter" Said Glynda. "I don't know" Said Hope.

At a coffee shop in Vale, 15 minutes later

"So, Hope. What was this Monty Oum like?" Asked Glynda. "Well, all I know from my classes is that he was fun loving. That's about it. I assume that he was a good dancer, and helpful" Said Hope, before he sipped his coffee. "Well, he seems interesting" Said Glynda. "Yeah. He looks kinda like Ozpin, just in case you wanted to know" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Glynda. "Yeah. Kinda wired" Said Hope. "Did you want anything else?" Asked the waiter. "Um, no... Hey! What's your name?!" Asked Hope, as he looked up to see none other then Monty Oum. "Monty. Monty Oum. And your my student, Hope" Said Monty. "But... how are you here?" Asked Hope. "Well, you see, there is a thing called dimensional reincarnation. It's where you have a very slim chance of being reborn in a different dimension the same age, but it's an even smaller chance to be able to keep your memories. I'm just very lucky, I guess" Said Monty. "Well, why haven't you gone back to animating things?" Asked Hope. "I really don't know" Said Monty. "So, this is Monty Oum?" Asked Glynda. "Yes, Glynda, it's me" Said Monty. "How does he... oh" Said Glynda. "He made you in a way. Your like his little unborn baby that kicks more ass then the Terminator" Said Hope, creeping Monty and Glynda out. Suddenly, Hope's phone rang. "Excuse me for a second" Said Hope. Hope then got up and walked away from Glynda and Monty. "He was never odd" Said Monty. "You haven't met him" Said Glynda. "I met him before you" Said Monty. "I arrested him" Said Glynda. "You arrested Ruby" Said Monty. "And Hope" Said Glynda. "So... Tooya and Dreadlock are attacking, along with a few copies, about 20 or so of Super Hevey Weight Kabuto somehow. Monty, Glynda, since my team is not really available at the minute, do you two want to use the Hopper Zecters?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Monty, before a Hopper Zecter bounced up to him. "No, I'll be fine with my magic" Said Glynda. "Ok" Said Hope, before he put on a Zect belt, and put a Hopper Zecter in Punch Mode on the belt, causing him to change into Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Hope then gave Monty a Zect Belt. Monty then quickly put on the Zect Belt, and quickly changed into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. "Let's go" Said Hope, before Monty and Hope raced off towards the highway. "Boys and there toys" Said Glynda, before she fallowed Hope and Monty.

On the highway, 5 minutes later

"Hey! Dress boy and long hair!" Shouted Hope, as he and Monty stood before Tooya and Dreadlock. "Oh yeah? Who are you and what can you do against us?" Asked Tooya. "Fight against you" Said Hope. "Really? Well, you don't look like challenges" Said Tooya. "Well, let's see" Said Monty, before he kicked a SHS Kabuto in the head, shattering it. "Well, let's deal with the kabutos first" Said Hope, as he joined in the action. The Kabutos went down very easy, and it was only Tooya and Dredlock were left. "Let's hope Glynda get here quickly" Said Hope. "That could put the odds in our favour" Said Monty. "Tooya, unveil the super weapon" Said Dredlock. Tooya then revealed a carving knife sized briefcase. "Now, if anyone tries to hit Tooya, the attack will be directed to someone else" Said Dredlock. "Rider Punch!" Declared the Punch Hopper Zecter, before Hope's left fist started absorbing Tachyons. Hope then tried punching Tooya, but a portal opened up in front of Tooya, and behind Monty, so Monty took the punch, knocking him out of the transformation. The briefcase then exploded, somehow destroying Dredlock. "Uh oh! Well, I gotta skedaddle" Said Tooya. Tooya then ran away. "Monty! Are you Ok!? Answer me!" Shouted Hope. "I'm dieing... again" Said Monty. "No! You can't die again! Your too important" Said Hope, as he started to cry. "Well, you are one of the best students I've ever had. And the only. I think you may need this" Said Monty, as he gave Hope the Tsukuru Signal Bike. Monty Oum then died. "Thanks, Monty. Now, time to kill a monster" Said Hope, before he canceled the transformation. "Hope!" Shouted Glynda, as she caught up to Hope. "Glynda, could you please get my team to the White Fangs old hideout?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Glynda. Glynda then walked away. "Tooya, it's time for the Grim Reaper to come kill you" Said Hope, as he took the Break Gunner out of his Trench Coat.

10 minutes later, at the White Fangs old HQ

"Great. That device exploded, taking Dredlock with it, and I'm all alone in a dimension with powerful people in it" Said Tooya. "That's right" Said Yang, before she punched Tooya out the building. "Hello" Said Ruby, before she slashed at Tooya, knocking him to the ground. "My, my. Red and blue just looks good on you" Said Weiss, before she used Myrtenaster to freeze Tooya to the ground. "I find his colours to be conflicting" Said Blake, as she shot Tooya, knocking him out of the ice. "Let's henshin" Said Hope, as he transformed into Machin Chaser. Ruby and Blake then put on a Double Driver each, and changed into LunaJoker. Weiss changed into Kamen Rider Meator, and Yang changed into Kamen Rider Baron Jinba Cherry Arms. "I'm not going to win this" Said Tooya. "Of course not" Said Hope, before he shot at Tooya, knocking him towards Yang. Yang then pressed down the Cutting Blade on the Sengoku Driver three times. "Banana sparking!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, before the blades of the Sonic Arrow charged with energy. Yang then hit Tooya with the Sonic Arrow, knocking him towards Weiss. "Saturn! Saturn, ok!" Declared the Galaxy Brace, before it blasted energy at Tooya, knocking him down. Tooya then stood up, and blasted Yang and Weiss with lasers. LunaJoker then kicked Tooya in the face. "Execution! Create mix!" Declared the Brake Gunner. Hope then shoot the Brake Gunner at Tooya, with the shot turning into Team RWBY and Monty Oum. "What! How?" Asked Tooya, before the shot hit him, destroying him. "Tsukuru. Create in Japanese" Said Hope, before he, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang canceled there transformation

. "So, let's get to class" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office

"So, Ozpin. Apparently you look like this Monty Oum character that Hope was thought by" Said Glynda. "Surprise, I am him" Said Ozpin. "Really?" Asked Glynda. "Hashtag Free Edgar 2015" Said Ozpin. "What..." Said Glynda. "My friend Michael came up with that" Said Monty. "Oh. Well, then you must be Monty" Said Glynda. "Got it in one" Said Monty.

In Team HRWBY's dorm

"Hey, um, Yang, Ruby. Can I talk to you two for a second?" Said Hope, after Blake and Weiss left the room. "Yes, Hope, what is it?" Asked Yang. "Do you two care if I borrow your last names?" Asked Hope. "No, not really" Said Ruby. "Why do you want them?" Asked Yang. "To honer a great man" Said Hope. "Ok. I now pronounce you, Hope Rose Long!" Declared Yang. "No, not at all, How about... Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "That's a great name!" Shouted Ruby. "It's a beautiful name" Said Yang. "Aw, do I look more beautiful now?" Asked Hope. "Nope, your still ugly" Said Yang. "I got a girlfriend/ boyfriend before you" Said Hope

The end


End file.
